Persons working in building maintenance or construction commonly use ladders. These persons also need tools at the jobsite, and they frequently need a work surface that can be used on location at the jobsite. Carrying a toolbox, a ladder, and a work surface can mean multiple trips back and forth between the jobsite and a vehicle or other storage location. Further, the location of the jobsites may require transporting a ladder, toolbox and workstation up or down several flights of stairs.
A need exists for a portable device that facilitates the transportation of a ladder, tools, and other articles, such as parts, and which will minimize the number of trips that a worker must make to transport these articles. Further, there is a need for a portable device that will provide a base or work station once the required tools are transported to the jobsite.